My Gift
by mamaXunicorn
Summary: Emma did not like Valentine's Day. In fact she could only recall one Valentine's day in all her 29 years that made her happy.


_A/N: Another one from my tumblr archives. Valentine's Day post the Neverland Arc but before the second half of season 3._

* * *

Last Valentine's Day Emma was rescuing Moe French from Mr. Gold's vicious beating in the woods and trying to comfort her new friend and roommate's broken heart.

This year was different but her feelings about the holiday remained the same. Emma did not like Valentine's Day. In fact she could only recall one Valentine's day in all her 29 years that made her happy.

Last year Storybrooke was under the curse and so all the couples were suffering...this year was almost the exact opposite and Emma found it more than uncomfortable.

She had lived in Storybrooke for over a year now and she had never felt more surrounded by Disney fairytales in her life.

Ruby, now in the romantic mood because of her brand new relationship with Dr. Whale, decorated Granny's diner in red and pink and heart shaped everything.

Ashley and Sean were happy to spend Valentine's Day with their daughter this year, walking the little girl around town.

She didn't even want to get started on her parents who were even more sickeningly in love than usual.

And she was honestly surprised the most by Gold. Emma was aware of his love for Belle but she thought he'd be the last person willing to celebrate such asinine holiday...but Belle was enamored by the idea of such an occasion and naturally all he wanted was to see her happy.

So while Emma stopped at Granny's for her morning coffee before heading to the station and he looked mildly uncomfortable surrounded by the few couples already there and the decorations that flooded the diner, his gaze was soft as he watched Belle practically glowing as she enjoyed her breakfast.

The only two people who seemed just as misplaced as she was in this holiday were ironically the two people who would have been fighting over her.

Hook, having not spent more than a few months in Storybrooke, had never even heard of Valentine's Day and seemed to not care less.

When she had gotten to the diner that morning, Neal was already there, talking with some of the dwarves while drinking a coffee seemingly indifferent to everything around him.

If there was one thing she could always count on, it was Neal and how similar they were.

He smiled when he spotted her and she walked over to him as she waited for her coffee. He had made some sort of sarcastic comment about the state of the diner and she playfully rolled her eyes and smiled in agreement.

Despite the romance feud that was happening between her, Neal and Hook a few months ago, it had sort of dwindled due to her inactivity on the subject. Her friendship with Neal was growing strong again but she didn't know if she could go to romance again just yet and she was not even sure where she stood with her feelings for Hook. So she took a ban on romance and both men respected that - despite the occasional flirtatious remark from Hook or longing look from Neal.

She sort of expected some grand gesture of love from either one or both of them but was greatly relieved to find nothing yet - but the day was still early.

The hours passed and work dragged by. Emma thought it was entirely possible that the town had been encompassed by a magic spell of love that made everything peaceful.

It was after her lunch break that she came back to find a vase of roses on her desk. With a roll of her eyes, she checked the card attached only to find no name signed, just a simple message of: _For my beautiful princess._

She knew she probably would have recognized Neal's handwriting had it been him and she knew it wasn't his style and if he dared called her a princess she'd kill him.

Then she turned around and spotted her father standing in the doorway, grinning like an idiot and relief flooded her. "Did you do this?" She asked, pointing to the roses, trying to act annoyed.

David shrugged, that smile still on his lips. "Maybe."

She rolled her eyes but smiled as he walked in and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. It was a corny holiday but her father was the prince of corny and she couldn't deny the love she felt at the sweet act from her father.

The rest of the day thankfully passed uneventfully. After finishing up the last of the paperwork and closing up the station early due to inactivity she headed home.

Hook had met her outside the station, empty handed but that flirtatious glint in his eyes. He explained that he didn't quite get the holiday but he wanted to try something regardless and asked her to a dinner...to which she promptly refused. She refused to give in to any romantic gestures on this holiday - especially when she wasn't sure of her own feelings.

She wanted to go home and spend the evening with the one male in her life that she without a doubt loved - Henry and that is exactly what she did. She left the slightly wounded pirate in front of the station with no regrets and headed home to meet her son.

Henry, not yet quite into girls, didn't think much of the holiday either but was happy to see his grandparents and the rest of the town enjoying it.

While Snow and David went out to celebrate the evening, Henry and Emma stayed home and cooked their favorite meal and sat down to watch a favorite movie.

Emma probably should have suspected something when after the movie, Henry suggested going for a walk but she didn't. They walked around the town, Emma rolling her eyes at all the couples holding hands and they eventually found their way to the secluded woods. They were out for maybe a half an hour at the most before the crisp February Maine air started to sting their noses and then they headed back.

Emma should have known when Henry was smiling all the way back to the apartment but she found herself surprised when they did get back to find the apartment dimmed just slightly and on the island in the kitchen was a single yellow tulip and a chocolate chip cookie.

It took a moment to process the objects but once she did, she froze and was suddenly whisked back to that Valentine's day where she didn't mind the holiday.

 _"I know its not much..."_ A voice said from behind her and she gasped, turning around to find Neal standing in the living room, a guitar strung around his shoulder and their son now no where in sight. _"...but its the best I can do."_

Emma wanted to scold him, to roll her eyes and tell him he was being ridiculous...but her heart was beating way too fast. "Neal..." His name escaped her lips in a weak protest and he simply smiled that adorable, dimply smile at her.

She knew exactly what he was doing - he was recreating their first and only Valentine's day together.

That day nearly twelve years ago, she had the same attitude toward the holiday...she didn't like it. She never had a steady enough boyfriend and the ones she did didn't care enough to get her anything or didn't last long enough to get to Valentine's day. She didn't expect much of Neal and she didn't want it either. They celebrated in their own, fun way but if he tried to apologize for not getting her a card or flowers, she'd roll her eyes and shut him up with another kiss.

However, when evening came, he presented her with a single, wilting yellow tulip he had rummaged from a dumpster outside a florist and a chocolate chip cookie from the stash they had been saving.

He looked at her with those adorable, puppy, brown eyes and told her. _"I know its not much but... its the best I can do."_

She had thrown her arms around his neck, knocking the already dying flower out of his hands, grinning and kissing him, thanking him profoundly. Emma had never felt so loved by that simple gesture of love and despite all the painful memories of Neal she had in their eleven years of separation...that was one that always made her smile.

And there he was, twelve years later, that yellow tulip, though slightly more alive, and that chocolate chip cookie, though slightly more fresh, but that same puppy dog look in his eyes.

Before she could say anything else, his fingers started to strum at the guitar in a familiar tune, one that had came on the radio that night in the bug and one he had sang in her ear as they lay cuddled up in the backseat and Emma swallowed thickly as his warm, husky voice began to sing.

 _"It's a little bit funny this feeling inside. I'm not one of those who can easily hide...I don't have much money but boy if I did, I'd buy a big house where we both could live."_ He looked up from the guitar and met her eyes hesitantly and found her just staring at him in stunned silence.

He started to walk towards her slowly as he continued to sing, _"And if I were sculptor but then again, no or a man who makes potions in a traveling show..."_ He paused briefly to stand beside her, their faces only inches apart, their gazes burning into each other and Emma couldn't look away from those soulful eyes even if she wanted to. Then he circled behind her and she slowly turned to follow him as he stood next to island, glancing down at the flower and cookie, _"I know its not much but its the best I can do...my gift is my song and this one's for you."_

He paused again, his fingers stilling against the guitar and then he removed it and placed it on the island to then pick up the flower. He twirled it between his fingers hesitantly and then looked up at her with a small little smile as he continued singing softly, approaching her slowly. " _And you can tell everybody that this is your song...it may be quite simple but now that it's done...I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind that I put down in words..."_ He stopped just in front of her, holding the tulip up with a piercing warm gaze and charming smile. " _How wonderful life is now you're in the world."_

The room then fell into complete silence as his singing faded and she could do nothing but stare at him.

Emotions ran rampant inside her head. Memories of one of the happiest days of her life combined with the eleven years of pain that followed. The easy friendship they had settled back into the last few months he'd been back in her life and the stirring that something more was still there.

Hell, she knew it was more than just a stirring. Neither she nor Neal had forgotten what she said over the portal and while he was in the cage in the echo caves. She loved him - she always had and she always will. She tried to push those feelings away because they scared her but it didn't mean they weren't there.

Neal had backed off like he said he would and she loved that but having him here now, doing something romantic, and not just any old something but something that made her realize she was completely in love with the goofy, sweet thief all those years ago.

She saw all the same emotions playing in his eyes that did that night and more. The love that never died after twelve years, the regret that plagued him, the hope for the future and a promise that he'd never let her go again.

She wasn't sure of what he could read in her eyes but she knew she had to appear more vulnerable than she would have liked - especially because she was supposed to be annoyed with him.

She swallowed past the thickness in her throat and took a step back, her face hardening slightly as she eyed him warily. "Neal..."

"I know, I know." He said quickly and then let out a sigh. "And I wasn't going to do this or anything because we're not even together and I said I wouldn't do anything you weren't ready for and I'm still not expecting anything, Emma. This-" He held up the flower. "It's just a reminder that I'm still here...that should you ever decide to pursue us again, I haven't given up on us either."

She lightly crossed her arms over her chest. "Then why did you? Why did you do it?"

He smiled sheepishly. "Our son is very persuasive."

Emma resisted rolling her eyes. Of course it was Henry. She knew no one wanted them to be together more than Henry.

"He asked me if I was going to get you anything and I told him that you wouldn't want it. You're not the card and candy type of girl and you wouldn't want it from me - not right now. He agreed with that but said you needed something special and if we had ever spent a Valentine's day together when we were still together. Then I remembered this..." He smiled softly as he held up the tulip. "And how happy it made you and I just wanted to see that look on your face again."

Emma sighed heavily and looked down at the tulip in his hand, still being held out towards her, almost begging for her to reach out and take it. She knew what that meant though and she didn't know if she was ready for that just yet.

"Neal...I...I can't..." She looked up at him and it broke her heart to see the sad smile that crossed his lips.

"I know."

They held each other's gaze for a few more moments and then he finally broke it as he turned back to the island. He grabbed a vase already filled with water she hadn't noticed there before and placed the flower inside.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered as he turned back to her.

"Don't be." He shook his head and smiled genuinely. "Emma, I meant what I said...I didn't come in here expecting you to jump into my arms. I half expected you to yell me out the door."

A smirk tugged at the corner of her lips and she scoffed a small laugh. She'd be lying if she said it didn't cross her mind at least once.

"I don't want to pressure you into anything especially because of some romantic gesture made on Valentine's Day of all days."

"It wasn't just some silly old romantic gesture though, Neal. This...the flower, the cookie, the song...they were..." She paused and then corrected herself, "...are very happy memories for me in spite of everything. This was a "I Want to Win You Back" gesture."

His face scrunched up in slight guilt. "I'd be lying if I said I didn't want to do that, Emma."

"I know you do..." She sighed and swallowed thickly. "And I'd be lying if I said I didn't want you to...but I'm just...I'm not there yet."

And just like that the light was back in his eyes. "I can live with that...I can live with 'yet'. And I promise...the next move is yours. No more sweeping romantic gestures. When you're ready, you come to me and I'll be there."

A small, soft smile crossed her lips and she nodded. "Thank you."

He nodded back to her with a smile and the tension that had been in the room suddenly started to lift.

She let out a breath and let her arms fall to her sides and looked around the room. "So...where is our little matchmaker?"

"Probably listening at the door." Neal smirked. "Henry?" He called.

A few seconds later, the front door squeaked open and Henry's hopeful face peeked around the door frame. "Yes?" He asked innocently.

Emma raised her brow sternly, placing her hand on her hips. "Did you convince your father to try and win me back?"

"Did it work?" Henry came back with immediately.

Emma sighed quietly and waved him in. "Henry, come here."

Henry opened the door fully and walked over to his mother, glancing hopefully behind her to his father who only gave him a small smile.

Emma placed a hand on Henry's shoulder and looked him in the eye. "Henry...I know you want to help us but we don't need any help. If Neal and I are meant to get back together...it will happen."

Henry's smile fell. "So it didn't happen."

"No, kid..." She ran a hand through his hair. "It didn't."

"But you love each other and its Valentine's day!"

"Henry..." Neal spoke up and joined Emma at her side and Henry looked over to his father. "I think you know that love is not as simple as it is in fairy tales. There's a lot of history between your mother and I...history that is not going to just go away because I say "I love you.""

"Maybe it will happen someday...I don't know...but it will happen when I want it to happen, okay?" Emma continued. "No parent traps. I know how Neal feels about me and..." She quickly glanced over to him. "I think he knows how I feel about him." They shared a small smile which didn't go unnoticed by their son and his eyes lit up again. "But that doesn't mean we are ready to get back together...understand?"

Henry nodded with a relenting sigh. "Yes, mom."

Emma smiled at him and ruffled his hair before taking a step back.

Then Henry turned to Neal, "You did sing to her, right?'

"Henry!" They both scolded and the eleven year old threw up his hands.

"Alright!"

"No more plotting, Henry." Emma instructed sternly. "I mean it."

Henry sighed again. "I won't..." He grumbled and Emma raised her brow knowingly.

"I won't!" He insisted. "I swear I won't...but..."

"No buts, Henry."

"I wasn't gonna say anything like that!"

Emma sighed but motioned for him to continue.

"I was just going to ask if Neal could stay for another movie...as a family thing...all three of us?" He bit his lip, eyeing them both hopefully.

Emma froze for a second, her body visibly tensing and Neal observing this, turned to his son. "Henry I don't think..."

"Sure." She cut him off and two pairs of identical brown eyes turned to her, one in hope, the other in surprise and she smiled at them meaningfully. "Why not?"

"Yes!" Henry cried and hugged his mother and she smiled as she leaned into the embrace. "I'll make more cocoa!" He ran past his parents and into the kitchen, reaching for the box of hot cocoa mix on the counter.

Neal smiled as he watched his son bound off happily and then turned to Emma. "Emma, you don't have to..."

"I want to." She shrugged simply with a warm smile. "We may not be together but that doesn't mean you're not my friend...and family."

One of his heart warming, breath taking smiles crossed his lips and for a moment her eyes sparkled as their eyes met for a long gaze.

"Hey, Dad...wanna help pick out the movie?" Henry asked, now popping up beside him.

Neal turned to him with a grin and wrapped an arm around his shoulder. "Sure, buddy!" He shared another look with Emma before Henry led him over to the movie collection. Emma smiled as she watched them go and for a moment let herself enjoy the thought of what could be. Her, Henry and Neal...together as it always should have been.

She looked over to the island where the cookie and the tulip still sat. She couldn't deny the little heart flutter or the warmth swarming inside her at the sight.

She shook her head and walked over, grabbing the cookie in hand and the vase in the other and walked over to the couch. She casually placed the vase on the little stand next to the couch and sat beside it, watching the two boys decide over which movie.

"Henry, don't forget the cocoa." Emma told him.

"Oh, yeah! Dad, you pick the movie." Henry scampered off to the kitchen to whip up three hot cocoas.

Though the movie collection in the Charming's household wasn't very vast, he avoided anything too fairytale and anything too romantic and eventually settled on the Lion King.

He set up the movie and walked over to the couch, eyeing the empty spot next to Emma and then taking the spot on the opposite end, leaving the middle space for Henry.

Smiling softly to herself, Emma broke the cookie in half and reached across the distance to offer it to Neal.

Seeing her movement he looked down and his breath caught at what she was handing him and he slowly looked up at her.

No words were spoken but the intent was clear and both knew what it meant. He took it from her and held it quietly in his palm for a few seconds and then brought it to his mouth to take a bite.

A minute or so later, Henry joined them, carefully juggling three mugs of hot cocoa - all with cinnamon dusted over some messily topped whipped cream. He handed a mug to each of his parents and then settled in between them with a happy smile.

"Happy Valentine's Day guys!"

Emma smiled and leaned over to kiss the side of his head. "Happy Valentine's Day, Henry."

Their inevitable romance had not budded back to life that night but something else much stronger remained true and strong within all three of them.

Hope.


End file.
